


Destruction

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Betty Fairy Book by Helen E.
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Another writing exercise





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing exercise

You had heard of this sort of thing before. You just never expected to run across it. This is something that happens to someone else, not you.

You wish that what you had seen was television cameras swarming you because you had won the lottery. Instead, they are swarming you, asking about your mental stability. Asking what you were wearing. Asking if you had known what you were doing.

You might not have planned it, but you have trampled a fairy ring and caused 2 fairies to become injured. One of them was to be married the very minute you destroyed the ring.

They had labeled you as an enemy to fae-kind and they are set to see that you pay restitution for your crimes.

What do they want?

A gallon of honey, a pound of honeysuckle flowers, a golden ring (wrought by your hand), and your hand in marriage. It is only fair they argue, because of your carelessness the prince had lost his intended to a rival clan.

You don’t want to get married, but when you dare to say that an extremely sharp knife is pressed against your throat.

That is how you became a Fairy Princess.

~Fin~


End file.
